LOTM: Heroes United S6 P13/Transcript
(Josuke is seen walking down the hall before hears coughing) Josuke: Hm? (Josuke walks over and looks to find Ruby coughing as she lies in bed) Ruby: *Coughing* Josuke: Well that doesn't sound very pleasant. Ruby: *coughing* Oh... Hi Josuke... Josuke: Hey. Still sick huh? Ruby: Yeha.. *Coughs* It sucks.... Josuke: Where's Yang? Ruby: Oh she's getting a few things to help me feel better... Josuke: I see. Ruby: *Coughs* Say, you've got healing powers right? Josuke: Yeah. Shining Diamond can fix anything. Why? Ruby: Well I was wondering if- Josuke: No Ruby, he can't fix sickness. Sorry. Ruby: Awww...! Josuke: Trust me, if he could I would help. But unfortunately he can't. Ruby: Oh well... Josuke: So what's Yang bringing you anyway? Ruby: Oh just a couple of things like- Yang: I'm back! (Josuke looks in shock) Josuke: Holy shit! Yang: Well hello to you too Josuke. Josuke: HEY! YOU SNUCK UP ON ME!! Yang: Jeez sorry. Josuke: *Sigh* Sorry about that. Yang: Its cool. *To Ruby* And how's my little sister doing today? Ruby: Still sick... Yang: Well worry not! Yang has just the things you need to feel better in no time! Ruby: You sure? Yang: Of course! Josuke: Like what? Yang: To start with! *Pulls out a bowl of soup* A fresh made bowl of soup! *Puts it on the bed* Ruby: *Smiles* Oh good... Yang: And no baby sister can get better without entertainment! *Pulls out a handle game* Luckly I brought her favorite fighting video game! Ruby: Yay! *Coughs a little* Yang: Easy there. *Puts it next to Ruby* Finish your soup first. Ruby: Right. Yang: And last but not least, the most important thing need to make someone better. Josuke: What's that? Yang: *Pulls out a roll of paper* A motivational cat poster! (Yang reveals a poster with a cat hanging from a wire with the words "Yang in there Baby' on it) Yang: *Smirks* Me-ow. Josuke:..... (Josuke looks at the poster) Josuke:....Seriously? Ruby: *Giggles a little* Yang: I think you have your answer there Josuke. (Josuke looks around completely weirded out) Josuke: *Whispers to himself* Am I missing a joke here? Yang: *Rolls up poster* Right! You eat your soup Ruby! I'm gonna go get some medicine! Ruby: Got it. Thanks Yang. Yang: Anytime. *Leaves* (Josuke watches Yang leave) Josuke: Well uhhhh......That was weird. Ruby: Hey Yang's a good care taker. She's just having a little fun is all. Josuke: I know, but still I've never seen someone take care taking this far. Ruby: Well Yang use to take care of me all the time when I get sick as a kid. Call it instincts at this point. Josuke: Really? Ruby: Yeah. Josuke:..... So uh... What game she give you? Ruby: Oh I'll show you after I finish. Josuke: Um, okay. (Josuke leans up against the wall to wait) Josuke: Guess I'll wait. Ruby: Okay! (Josuke continues waiting) Josuke:..... (The scene then cuts to Blake Hendricks reading alone in his room) Blake H:.... (A knock is heard on Blake's door) Blake H: Come in! (Erin enters the room) Erin: Hey Blake! Blake H: Erin? Erin: Yep! Blake H: What're you doing? I thought you were taking care of Jack. Erin: Oh he's taking a nap right now. Blake H: Ah. Erin: Yeah. (The two sit in silence) Erin: So, what are you reading? Blake H: Comic book. Erin: Cool! Blake H: Sure is. Erin: What's the comic about? Blake H: Just a normal super hero comic. Erin: Oh nice! Blake H: Yeah it is! (Erin smiles as Blake continues reading) Erin: Well, I'll leave you be. Blake H: Okay. See ya. (Erin leaves) Blake H: Now then, back to reading. (Blake continues reading before it cuts to Jessica walking and sitting next to Alex) Jessica: *Sigh*.... Alex: Not fun huh? Jessica: It smelled so bad... (Charlie walks by whistling) Charlie: Thanks for the help Jess! Jessica: Mmhm... (Charlie walks away) Jessica:..... Alex: You gonna be okay? Jessica: Yeah I'll be fine. That smell's gonna linger in my nose for awhile though. (The door is heard opening before Raynell enters the house) Raynell: I'm back! Jessica: Raynell! (Raynell and Jessica run up and hug each other) Jessica: How's my bestie doing? Raynell: Happy as can be! Jessica: That's great! Raynell: *Smiles* Jessica: So, did you tell them about your powers? Raynell: Yep! Jessica: Were they happy? Raynell: Ehh, I mean... Jessica: What is it? Raynell: They were happy but... I'm not sure I'll be using these eyes that often. Mama doesn't like them. Jessica: She doesn't-...Ooooh right... Alex:.... (Raynell looks confused) Raynell: What? Jessica: Nothing Raynell. We're just....thinking is all. Raynell: Oh, okay... Jessica:..... Alex: Well come on, let's not focus on that right now guys. Raynell: Hm? Alex: I mean, let's not linger on it. Let's just have some fun guys! Jessica: … Yeah what Alex said! We've done some good today so let's have fun! Raynell:... Good idea bestie! Alex: Alright! Let's do it! (The three nod and run off. It then cuts back to Josuke waiting on Ruby) Josuke: Done yet? Ruby: *Slurping the bowl* …… Ah. Done! (Ruby puts the bowl aside and pulls out the gaming device) Ruby: Now get over and check out an awesome fighting game! (Josuke comes over and looks at the game as Ruby turns it on) Josuke: Hm, one of these games huh? Ruby: Yeah! Me and Yang always love playing fighting games! She beats me a lot though. Josuke: She does? Ruby: Yeah. Josuke: Well, that doesn't surprise me. Ruby: Hey! Josuke: I-I mean just knowing Yang, it doesn't surprise me! Ruby: Oh, right. Josuke: Yeah. (Josuke then looks around) Josuke: Say, where's that one kid? Ruby: Hm? Josuke: You know, the Targhul you adopted. Ruby: Oh Spot? He's somewhere I- (Ruby then sees a blanket being dragged across the floor) Ruby: Uhhh... Josuke: Hm? (Josuke looks at the blanket) Josuke: The hell? ???: EEP!! Ruby: Spot? Is that you under there? ???:....Y-Yeah. Ruby: Why are you wearing that blanket? Spot: It protects me from germs! I don't wanna get sick! Ruby: Oh.... Sorry Spot.... (Ruby coughs, causing Spot to hide under the blanket) Spot: If you got that from a zombie, that means if I get infected, I'll be one too! Ruby: Spot- Spot: It's zombies Ruby! Zombies! Josuke: Whoa whoa kiddo! You're not gonna be a zombie! Spot:.... I'm not? Josuke: No. Ruby just got this from being frozen, meaning she got really really cold. Its not a zombie virus. Spot:..... Are you sure? Josuke: Positive. Ruby: Yeah. Besides Spot, wouldn't I already be a zombie by now if it was a virus? Spot:....Uhhh. Josuke: She has a point kiddo. Spot:.... *Slowly pops his head out* Okay maybe I over reacted a little. Ruby: A little bit. Spot: I just worried was all. I mean, you all did mention zombies and getting sick, so I just thought it was a virus. Ruby: I can understand that. *Coughs* I guess we should have been a bit more clear. But I promise Spot there is no one here infected with a zombie virus. Spot: *Sighs with relief* That's good. (Spot takes the blanket off) Spot: It was getting hot under that thing. Ruby: I'd imagine so. Josuke: So, we playing or not Ruby? Spot: Hm? Ruby: Oh yeah, let's go! Spot: What's going on? Ruby: Oh I'm about to show Josuke the video game Yang left me. Spot: Oh. (Spot looks at the T.V) Spot: Can I watch? Ruby: Sure! Spot: Thanks! (Spot goes and watches the two as they start to play. It then cuts to Jack sleeping in his bed) Jack:..... (Erin then enters the room) Erin: Wakey wakey Jackie! Jack: *Moans* What....? Erin: You feeling okay? Jack:....*Moans*.... Erin: Aww Jackie. Jack: What is it...? Erin: I was just checking on you is all. Jack: Nice of you but can I go back to sleep...? Erin: Of course you can sweetie. Just call if you need me. Jack: Okay.... (Erin smiles before she leaves the room) Erin: *Sigh* God I love him. (Emily walks up) Emily: He okay? Erin: So far. He's just sleeping right now. Emily: I see. Erin: How's Kyle? Emily: Sick too. I just got done helping him to bed. Erin: What our these boys to do without us? Emily: Oh they'd be lost. Erin: *Giggles* Definitely. (The two girls share a laugh) Erin: Say, you know where Alex ran off to? Emily: I think he and Jess are out back with Raynell. Erin: Man lately whenever Alex is with Jessica, Raynell is with him too. …. *Smirks* Say. You don't think Jessica and Raynell are....? Emily: …. *Gasp* Erin! Erin: Oh come on its surely crossed your mind too! Emily: You know they're best friends! Erin: I didn't say they weren't! Emily: *Sigh* Jeez Erin. They're not even the same species, how would that work? Erin: Hey, you know the old saying: Love is blind. Just cause you are a different species shouldn't come between people. Take me and Jack. Jack's a shadow and I'm human. Emily: Yeah but Jack's practically human. Erin: Well my point still stands. Just cause you are two different species, doesn't mean you aren't allowed to love someone. Emily: Okay sure, but still, there's no way that's what's going on with Alex and Raynell. And the idea that he would be seeing Raynell AND Jessica? No way. Jessica is the only person for Alex. Erin: Hm. Yeah. You're right. She's the one for him. Emily: Exactly. Erin:... Emily:...You wanna go check on them? Erin: Sure. Gets us a break from the boyfriends right? Emily: Yeah. (The two nod and head out back where they find the three playing catch) Alex: Jessica toss it to me! Jessica: Here it comes! (Jessica tosses the ball, but it flies over Alex's head and lands in Raynell's arms instead) Raynell: Yay! Alex: Wha- hey! That's for me! Raynell: Too bad! Alex: Why you little- (Alex chases Raynell as she runs with the ball) Alex: GIVE ME THAT BALL! Raynell: NEVER!! HAHAHAHA!!! Erin: Hey guys! (Raynell stops in her tracks, causing Alex to run into her and knock them both down) Alex and Raynell: Ow! Jessica: You guys okay? Alex: Yeah... Raynell: There's sand in my mouth... (Erin and Emily jump down onto the beach) Emily: What's going on guys? Jessica: Hey girls. We're just playing around. Alex: *Gets up* What are you two doing here? Erin: Oh our boys are resting so figured we'd give them a break from us. Jessica: Oh okay! Raynell: *Stands up and spits out sand* You guys wanna join in? Erin: Sure! Emily: We'll play some ball. Jessica: Awesome! Raynell: Then let's do it! (Jessica smiles as they all start to play ball. It then cuts to later on during sunset as the group is seen sitting on the beach around a small campfire) Emily: Well this is nice! Erin: Yeah. All of us together like this. Raynell: That fire is safe right? Alex: Yeah its safe Raynell. Raynell: Good. You know how Targhuls are with fire. Jessica: You won't get hurt. Erin: I mean unless you wanna jump face first into it. Raynell: Hell no! I'm not that stupid! Erin: We know Raynell. (Raynell glares before she feels something hot near her face) Raynell: Hm? (Raynell looks to find Jessica hovering a small piece of burning wood next to her head) Raynell: AHH!! (Raynell stumbles back in fear) Jessica: *Laughs and drops the wood into the fire* Gotcha Raynell! Raynell: Wha- JESSICA!! Jessica: *Giggles* Raynell: *Growls* Jessica: Good prank huh? Raynell: NO! That could have burned me! Jessica: Aww I'm your bestie. I'd NEVER burn you. Raynell: *Groans*.... Jessica; Aww come on Raynell, cheer up! Raynell: I am. Emily: Yeah come on, we're supposed to be hanging out and having fun! Alex: Damn straight! Raynell: *Sigh* You're right. Jessica: That's more like it bestie! Raynell: *Smiles* Heh. Yeah. (The group laughs as they sit around the fire together as friends) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts